Life Changing Kats
by Ultimate-Apples
Summary: By an unknown jutsu used by Orochimaru, the Akatsuki have been turned into cats and have turned up in our world. Introduce three Narutards and you'll cause choas! Rated T for use of language  Hidan...
1. Time of Change

_Hey there!_

_Well, as I have read so many types of these stories (and have just LOVED them), I have decided to attempt to write my own. The key word in this sentence is too ATTEMPT. But if this doesn't really succed, then who am I to judge, at least I had a shot!_

_Anyway, I was inspired by DaniZaraki and AbbyLovesDeidara's stories the most, so THANKIES TO THEM!_

_This story is mainly Itachi/OC, but there is Kisame/OC and Deidara/OC also. I couldn't help myself, Itachi's my favourite Akatsuki member and my second favourite Naruto character (second only to the absolutely AH-mazing Gaara no Subaku ^_^)_

_So I hope you enjoy this first chapter! Please let me know if there is anything that I can improve on or any advice you've got!_

_Cheers, Apples! :0_

* * *

><p>The famous argument, the one between my best friend and my twin sister, they always talked about it. The subject that I was <em>kind of<em> tired of (well, only them arguing) was who was better, Deidara or Kisame Hoshigaki. This was what the two of them argued about daily, whenever they spoke over the phone or when they spoke to each other over Skype, they would at least have this argument three times a week.

Zeta Smith, also known as 'Zee', is our best friend. Zee is our resident hyper-goth-emo person, which is great and all, until she starts her _lovely_ rants about her bloody annoying obsession with freaking Deidara. She is in love with him, no joke, I mean she even calls me her danna, as I am supposedly more 'mature' than her (which I am, but I'm not bragging about it).

On the other hand, there is my younger (twin) sister, Calypso Slater, nicknamed Cal, is a Kisame Hoshigaki enthusiast. She is ridiculously obsessed with him, she knows everything about him and she owns everything there is to own about him. It gets quite scary, even our parents can't get over how obsessed she is.

"Shut up, both of you are acting likes brats!" I really don't know how I had stood it for that long, but I think I had finally lost it.

"Sorry danna." Even when Zee was being serious, she still called me danna. The only time she ever used my name was when she was being _really_ serious. "Sorry Amaterasu."

Yes, you heard right. My name is Amaterasu Slater, as you may have noticed my sisters name is Calypso, well my parents had a bit of a fascination with Gods and Goddesses. Particularly Japanese and Greek ones, as you can tell by my older brothers names (Susanoo and Hyperion). I find it really weird, because I happen to have the same name as a jutsu in my favourite anime and manga and even weirder as my favourite character, who happens to be Itachi Uchiha, uses this jutsu a lot. This has earned me the nickname of 'Blaze' by my friends and family.

I turned to scold Zee and Cal, but I heard a soft meowing sound. Looking down, I saw the cutest looking cat crawling over to me and the others. The cat was so damn adorable, he had a ginger face and the rest of his body was covered in brown fur. You could only see one of his eyes, as the other was covered with orange fur.

"Aw! Kittens!" Zee was taken from her serious mood very quickly and scooped the kitten up.

"Where did the little guy come from?" Cal asked and I shrugged.

"Maybe from over in that box there, listen, I can here scraping sounds."

Sure enough, inside the box were nine other cats. Zeta squealed and picked up the blonde cat with fur covering his left eye. She was nuzzling the tabby and the blonde close to her face.

"Please danna! Can we keep them? Please? Please? Please?" I swear that she had gone crazy over the past few minutes; because before she saw the cats she was acting kind of normal.

"Please Blaze? Can we? I'm sure Sassy wouldn't mind, but hey he's moving out and it'll just be us three!"

Stuff it, me being the animal lover that I am, had to give in.

"Fine brats," both my sister and Zee squealed "but I get to name some of them."

"Fun sucker." Zee pouted, she knew that she usually named her pets the strangest of names and that I would probably keep her weird names in check.

"You love it!" I said cheerfully to her, sticking my tongue out.

Placing the two cats with the others, I lifted the box up and we all walked towards the house that we were currently living in.

Cal and my older brother, Susanoo had lived with the three of us, until he decided that he was going to go to University a state away. He was moving out this weekend, but was leaving some of his clothes and stuff at home, just in case he wanted to come back. He wasn't home at the minute, so we (meaning Zee, Cal and I) had free reign over the house.

Opening the door, we took the cats up to my bedroom, as it was the one that we had just cleaned out and renovated (as we were renovating our bedrooms together, mine was the first one to be done and it was actually complete).

AKATSUKI POV

"**I can't believe it, un! What does Orochimaru think that he can get with us being here?" **Deidara hissed. He had been stuck in a box for four days and he was starving. He and the rest of the Akatsuki had been in their base when suddenly there was an explosion (to which Deidara exclaimed, "Art is a bang, un!") and all of the Akatsuki were knocked out. The next they knew they found themselves in a cardboard box that had been moved several times, mostly because of Hidan.

"**Shut up brat, can't you see that Pein-sama is trying to figure something out?" **Sasori cuffed Deidara over the head with a red paw.

"**Sorry danna, hmm" **

After this incident, Pein had decided to get Tobi to go and see where Orochimaru had dumped them, amongst the protests he said that he was only doing this so that Tobi could get more 'experience'.

"**What if the little asshole doesn't come back?"** Hidan asked the others. His question was interrupted by a loud, girlish squeal and a loud sigh.

"Aw! Kittens!" a female voice said, following the squeal and sigh.

"Where did the little guy come from?" Another feminine voice said.

""Maybe from over in that box there, listen, I can here scraping sounds." A different females voice said, though this one held authority.

"**About fucking time, we've been here for fucking ages!" **Hidan growled. Kakazu rolled his Christmas coloured eyes and smacked the Jashinist over the head.

When the kitten Akatsuki looked up, they were surprised to see three girls. One of the girls, the one who was holding the kitten who was Tobi, had short black and green hair, the green was covering her right eye. She had hazel coloured eyes that were rimmed with thick black glasses. In her nose was a black stud and her ears had several studs in them. When she spotted Deidara, she squealed again and picked him up.

"**Put me down, un!" **The other cats were laughing at his predicament.

"Please danna! Can we keep them? Please? Please? Please?"

The cats that were Deidara and Sasori looked at each other. They hadn't heard anyone other than themselves say that to another.

"Please Blaze? Can we? I'm sure Sassy wouldn't mind, but hey he's moving out and it'll just be us three!" The other female pleaded. She had red hair that went down to her waist, which she had tied ribbons through. She had piercing blue eyes and pale skin. Her ears had been pierced once and she had angel wing earrings.

"Fine brats," The red haired girl and the studded girl both squealed "but I get to name some of them."

"Fun sucker." The studded girl said, pouting.

"You love it!"

This was the last girl, unlike the other two girls her hair looked like it had remained undyed, as it was an ashy looking blonde, which went to her shoulders, a large black bow sitting on the side. She had storm coloured eyes, which were more grey than blue. She wore thin purple rimmed glasses and bore no signs of ever having pierced ears.

After this girl had forced the heavily studded girl to surrender Tobi and Deidara back to the box, she lifted the box with surprising ease.

"**What did the girl mean by 'name some of us'? And who is this Sassy person?"** Sasori asked.

"**Maybe the other person got tired of the two squealing girls. I'm assuming that we are going to be their 'pets' and most people name their pets."** Pein meowed towards the others.

The Akatsuki kittens looked around at each other in horror, unbeknown to the others that they were each thinking exactly the same thing.

What had they gotten themselves in for?

NORMAL POV

My bedroom, the pride and joy of my week, was covered in my paintings. Most of which I was incredibly disappointed in and was ready to throw away, but Zee, Cal and Sassy wouldn't let me. So I had put them up on my wall of 'things to re-create', most of them were paintings of my heroes and favourite anime, manga and book characters.

Putting the box down, Zee and Cal took the cats out one by one. I noticed that these cats looked nothing like any normal cat I had ever seen, but that wasn't saying much as I hadn't really seen that many cats anyway.

Two of the cats, one of each gender, were pure blue, though the female was a softer purple-blue. The male cat was humongous and had gill like markings under his eyes. I knew that Cal would want to name this one and I knew exactly what she would name him.

The silvery furred cat with purple eyes was growling at a brown cat with stitch like markings all over his body. The ginger cat with grey dotted markings all over his body, the one who I had just picked up out of the box, hissed towards the two of them and they immediately stopped.

Zee took out the tabby and blonde cats she had picked up earlier and squealed again, hugging the two cats to her chest.

"Yo brat, contain your inner fan-girl and put the two cats down." I said to her, just as Cal picked up a gorgeous, silky black cat with red eyes.

"Sorry danna, I can't help it! They're so damn cute!" She pouted and when I looked at her again, she sighed and put the two cats down onto my bed. Lifting one more cat out of the box each (Cal had picked up a reddish brown cat that had a mark where his heart would be and I had picked up a black and white cat, with golden eyes that were looking at with hunger).

"Names! Names! Names!" Zee started chanting and soon Cal joined in. I rolled my eyes and silenced them with a look.

"Right," I said, picking up the only female cat "I'm naming this little sweetheart Princess. I mean, she's the only girl in a bunch of boys, she must be treated like a princess!"

"Why'd you get to name the cutie pie?" asked Zee, she had picked up the blonde cat and had started to stroke his fur.

"Because you would have named the poor cat something along the lines of 'Serenity-Stardust-Ashley-Sunshine-Moonbeam-Butterfly-Amythest'." I told her, knowing full well that is what she would have named her.

"Party pooper! You knew exactly what I was going to call her!" Cal and I burst out laughing at the look on Zee's face, it was priceless.

Once we had calmed down (and received some weird looks from our new pets) Cal picked up the large blue cat and started to stroke it, "I shall name this one Kisame!"

I groaned, "Calypso you always name your pets Kisame! It's bloody annoying! You really need to get over your obsession or get a new one!"

"But you don't tell Zee to get over her Deidara obsession!"

"That's because her obsession is _healthier_ than yours! And the fact that she isn't my younger sister and she's older than us by a year!"

Cal seemed to think this over, a large frown on her face which suddenly changed to a large grin, "Ryuk! I have now rechristened you Ryuk!"

I face palmed, it was either Kisame or her strange love of the Shinigami called Ryuk from _Death Note_. I am sad to say that I am the one who introduced her to anime and manga.

"You have made it clear that we cannot use names from our Naruto obsessions, so I think I will name this kitty Edward!" Zee exclaimed picking up the blonde cat from before and started to hug him close, obviously not bothered by the fact that Cal and I had just talked about her moments before.

Princess had hoped off of my lap and had settled herself down next to the ginger cat, the one who seemed to be in charge of them. They reminded me of the Akatsuki, but that wasn't possible, these cats were just that, cats.

Picking up the silky black cat with red eyes, I started to stroke its fur. The cat was so soft. God, now I sound like Zee.

"This one's name is Claude…" I giggled. Zee and Cal looked at me funny

"You say the name Claude and then giggle, what's gotten into you?" Cal demanded.

"It's an old name and reminds me of the stupid art lesson a few years back." They still didn't get and I shook my head, they never remember anything.

Pointing in the direction of the black and white cat Cal said, "Well, he's defiantly Zetsu!" I shot Cal a look, which she shuddered at. My looks weren't that bad. I hope. "But, I think we'll name is Oreo."

I smirked in victory.

"She's a freakin' fun sucker, she is…" Cal muttered.

"I heard that." I told her, smiling cheerfully in her direction.

"Danna's like a bloody ANBU with that hearing of hers, too." Zee added, smirking at me as I frowned in her direction.

"Don't compare me to those bloody ANBU ninjas… They're massive fun suckers, too." I growled, much to Zee and Cal's delight. They knew I hated anybody who was an ANBU, not the people who _had _been, but those who were _currently_.

I spotted the silver cat, he was eyeing the Jashin symbol on my bedroom wall with interest, when I noticed that he had a necklace on, similar to the one that each of us girls owned. It was the Jashin symbol.

"Hey brats, I know what to name this little kitten," I said, stroking the cats head and when it hissed up at me I laughed "Slash will be his name… He seems to like the Jashin symbol on the wall."

"Wow danna, I didn't know you had it in you!" Zee exclaimed, applauding sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and placed my hand back on Claude's head, stroking it.

"This little red one can be Puppet and the ginger one can be Garfield the II."

Cal almost chocked with laughter at Zee's choice of names for the two cats.

"Zee, I can explain you in four words." I held up one finger after every word, "You. Are. An. Idiot."

Zee shrugged, completely indifferent.

"I am really enjoying Lazy Song at the moment, so this cat's name is going to be Bruno." Cal said gesturing towards the brown cat with stitch markings.

"What about Lollipop for this one?" I asked, pointing to the second cat in Zee's arms. Both her and Cal nodded enthusiastically. "Lollipop it is!"

"So we have Lollipop, Oreo, Edward, Puppet, Ryuk, Princess, Slash, Claude, Bruno and Garfield the II." Cal pointed to each cat as she said their names.

"Welcome to the family! I'm Zee; this is Cal and my danna!"

"Zee, I don't want my cats to know me as 'your danna'!" I hissed at her, swatting at her head. She yelped and tried to duck, but my hand reached its target, which happened to be the back of her head.

"Fine then, you bloody buzz kill, this is my danna, who also goes by Blaze." I nodded at her approvingly, that was a much better introduction.

AKATSUKI POV

One, they were greeted by red, blue and grey walls and the three girls that had picked them up. Almost at once, the studded girl had grabbed both Tobi and Deidara again and was hugging the life out of them.

"**Hey, un!" "Tobi is a good boy!"**

"Yo brat, contain your inner fan-girl and put the two cats down." The blonde girl said to the studded girl.

"**Yeah, listen to blondie, un!" "But senpai's blonde!" "Shut up Tobi, hmm!"**

"Sorry danna, I can't help it! They're so damn cute!" The studded girl pouted, but complied and put the two Akatsuki members down.

"**That's just degrading."** Growled Kakazu, he didn't appreciate, him a S-class criminal, being called _cute_.

"**Not from the girls' point of view, though. We're cats!"** Konan pointed out, they had to agree with this statement.

"Names! Names! Names!" The studded girl and the red head started chanting, their voices starting out soft, gradually getting louder. The blonde girl silenced them with a sharp look.

"Right," The blonde said and she picked up Konan and placed her on her lap. "I'm naming this little sweetheart Princess. I mean, she's the only girl in a bunch of boys, she must be treated like a princess!"

"**Isn't that the fucking truth!" **Hidan meowed, only to get his head pushed into the floor by an irate Kakazu.

"**OI! Stop doing that you fucking idiot!" **Hidan hissed towards the stitched cat.

"**I'm not the fucking idiot, idiot! You are!" **Kakazu hissed back.

"**Both of you stop this at once!" **Pein said, finally intervening in their fight.

"Why'd you get to name the cutie pie?" the studded girl asked, pouting at the blonde.

"Because you would have named the poor cat something along the lines of 'Serenity-Stardust-Ashley-Sunshine-Moonbeam-Butterfly-Amythest'." She replied with such a-matter-of fact voice that the Akatsuki knew that she probably would have renamed Konan that.

"**No thanks," **Konan meowed, wincing slightly, **"I think 'Princess' will suite me just fine." **

"Party pooper! You knew exactly what I was going to call her!" The red haired girl and the blonde burst into laughter, the cats took this as a sign that this happened often.

"**Wonder who's going to be tortured next?" **Sasori said, and then noticed that the red haired girl was eyeing Kisame. **"Looks like its Kisame's lucky turn!"**

"I shall name this one Kisame!" All of the cats froze, especially the aforementioned. How did this girl know his name?

"**How the fuck?" **Hidan voiced what was on everyone's mind.

"**Maybe it's just a coincidence?" **Kisame questioned more than answered.

The blonde girl groaned, as if expecting this. "Calypso you always name your pets Kisame! It's bloody annoying! You really need to get over your obsession or get a new one!"

"**Obsession?" **Kisame chocked out, staring in shock at the red haired girl that was now stroking his blue fur.

"But you don't tell Zee to get over her Deidara obsession!"

This time it was Deidara's turn to be in shock; **"An obsession about me?" **

"That's because her obsession is _healthier_ than yours! And the fact that she isn't my younger sister and she's older than us by a year!"

"**How can an obsession be healthy?" **Itachi asked, for the first time voicing his opinion. The other cats shrugged, except for Kisame and Deidara who were both still in shock.

"Ryuk! I have now rechristened you Ryuk!" the girl now known as Calypso announced and she hugged Kisame tighter to her body. Suddenly the studded girl picked a shocked Deidara up and hugged him to her chest.

"You have made it clear that we cannot use names from our Naruto obsessions, so I think I will name this kitty Edward!"

"**Naruto? Isn't that the nine-tails holder?" **Tobi asked Itachi, who nodded. Konan, who had had enough of sitting on the blonde's lap got off and went to sit next to Pein.

Itachi, who was an amazing ninja, did not have the same reflexes as a cat that he did as a human and was not expecting to be picked up and placed on the blondes lap. The girl started to stroke his fur and he found that he was starting to enjoy the feel of her fingers running through his fur.

"This one's name is Claude…" The blonde girl then suddenly giggled.

"**Claude…wow, these girls have such strange names." **Kisame said, finally coming out of his shocked state.

"You say the name Claude and then giggle, what's gotten into you?" demanded Calypso.

"It's an old name and reminds me of the stupid art lesson a few years back." The blonde explained.

"Well, he's defiantly Zetsu!" The studded girl said, but then she eyed the blonde, who was glaring at her.

"**We may finally have a normal name.** But how do they know our name, not that I'm complaining. **You shouldn't complain, I'm the only one who can complain. **Why is that? **Because I have to put up with a weirdo such as you, that's **not** a reasonable explanation. **Zetsu argued.

"But, I think we'll name is Oreo." The blonde smirked in the studded girl's direction.

"Damn, we almost had a normal name.** Well you can't have everything in life idiot." **

"She's a freakin' fun sucker, she is…" Calypso muttered, obviously hoping that the blonde wouldn't hear her.

"**Fun sucker? Jashin, they have some weird wordings!" **Hidan laughed.

"I heard that."

"Danna's like a bloody ANBU with that hearing of hers, too."

"**I wonder how they know of ANBU, because from what I've heard we aren't in Konoha. Otherwise we would have been taken to the prison cells."** Itachi said from the blondes lap.

"Don't compare me to those bloody ANBU ninjas… They're massive fun suckers, too." The blonde growled.

"**This is fucking great! They have Jashin-sama's symbol on the wall! They must be followers or at least know of Jashin-sama!" **Hidan meowed excitedly.

"Hey brats, I know what to name this little kitten," Hidan's head shot up and he hissed, as the blonde girl had put her hand on his head. The blonde just laughed. "Slash will be his name… He seems to like the Jashin symbol on the wall."

"**Huh! Slash is such a great name for you Hidan, un!" **Deidara laughed, teasing Hidan from his place in Zee's arms.

"Wow danna, I didn't know you had it in you!" The studded girl started to applaud the blonde, who had retracted her hand from Hidan's head and started to stroke Itachi's fur once again.

"This little red one can be Puppet and the ginger one can be Garfield the II." The studded girl exclaimed, pointing at both Sasori and Pein in turn. Deidara burst out into meows of laughter at the look of indignation on Sasori's face, as the puppet master was NOT pleased.

Calypso almost chocked and the blonde just shook her head

"Zee, I can explain you in four words. You. Are. An. Idiot." After each of those words she held up a finger.

"**I must agree with her there." **Sasori deadpanned.

"I am really enjoying Lazy Song at the moment, so this cat's name is going to be Bruno." Calypso said, pointing at Kakazu, who was trying to hide himself behind Pein.

"What about Lollipop for this one?" The blonde asked the others, who just nodded encouragingly.

"**Tobi likes Lollipop, too!" **

"Lollipop it is!"

"So we have Lollipop, Oreo, Edward, Puppet, Ryuk, Princess, Slash, Claude, Bruno and Garfield the II." Each of the cats except for Tobi and Konan (who actually liked her name), shuddered after their new names.

"Welcome to the family! I'm Zee; this is Cal and my danna!" the studded girl introduced herself and the blonde girl growled.

"Zee, I don't want my cats to know me as 'your danna'!" the blonde snarled at Zee and she swatted at her head, Zee ducked, but she got hit anyway.

"Fine then, you bloody buzz kill, this is my danna, who also goes by Blaze."

"**I wonder what her real name is, if her nickname is Blaze." **Pein mused, wondering what Blaze's real name is.

Itachi, who was still in Blaze's lap looked up to her and gave her a look that seemed to say 'we-know-that-isn't-your-real-name-so-what-is' and she smiled down at him.

"Yeah, I know. It's a nickname that has stuck with me forever! My real name, on the other hand _rarely_ gets used, unless you're an Itachi Uchiha fan…"

Itachi's body froze, his eyes still searching Blaze's face, trying to convey the message of 'why-would-your-name-have-anything-to-do-with-me'

"Her name has to do with a fire jutsu that Itachi uses, that's why we call her Blaze. Though it'd be a suitable nickname for Sassy, know that I think of it." Cal explained.

"Our parents had a bit of a thing for naming their kids after Greek and Japanese gods and goddesses." Said Blaze, looking at down at Itachi.

The other Akatsuki cats looked at the two girls in confusion obviously not understanding what the girls were talking about.

"Our oldest brother, Hyperion, was named after the Greek Titan of the east and the Lord of Light. Our other brother, Susanoo, was named after the Japanese Shinto god of the sea and storms." Cal continued explaining.

"Cal was named after a Greek Nymph. And me, well I was named after the Japanese Shinto sun goddess Amaterasu, hence the reason why I've been given the nickname of Blaze."

"**Well that explains the whole entire **_**Blaze **_**theory, un" **

"**Hn."**


	2. Rules of the Wacky

_**AUTHORS NOTE**_

_Hi All!_

_I went to see Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 and it was AH-mazing! It wasn't the best of the series, but still pretty good. I cried when they showed Fred, Remus and Tonks' bodies, that was really sad. What would have been sadder was if they had actually shown Fred dyiing, which I am thankful for (Fred and George Weasley are my favourite characters in the HP World. One without the other is a really scary thought... I like to think that Fred never died)._

_Have you seen it yet?_

_Oh and thanks for the people who have taken the time to read this and I hope you'll be patient for the updates, as I have just started back at school and the homework is HORRIBLE and very, very time consuming. Grrrr..._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter..._

_Apples ^_^_

* * *

><p>NORMAL POV<p>

I was awoken the next morning to a loud scream and pounding footsteps. I moved my head and opened my eyes and saw that the black kitten, who I had named Claude, was sleeping next to my head. We had decided that the cats would sleep in my room, for now, as it was the only one that was actually finished.

After we had named the cats last night, Susanoo had come home and had brought food (human and cat) home with him, thank god that Zee had remembered to text him before he got back. Sassy said to us that the cats reminded him of the Akatsuki, and we had realised that he was right. We had laughed about it and imagined that if they _were_ the Akatsuki then we would be in _so_ damn much trouble.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU CALYPSO!"

Slash, who was at the base of my bed, fell off at the sound of my brother's voice. I giggled and stretched my arms out, careful not to push Claude off of the bed.

"Help me Zee! Help Blaze! He's going to sacrifice me to Jashin!"

"I'm going to do more than that if you do that again!" Another thud and another scream alerted me to the fact that Calypso had been caught by Susanoo.

"Would you two shut up down there? I'm trying to sleep! Just let him sacrifice you to Jashin, then at least danna and I could get some sleep!" They hadn't also just woke me up, but See as well. And Zee wasn't a morning person. Neither was I, but Zee was a thousand times worse.

"Well, I'm not sleeping any longer with this racket going on." I muttered to myself.

Rolling out of bed, I picked out my clothes for the day, which consisted of purple skinny leg jeans and a t-shirt that read "I am Ninja".

"Now cats, no looking! Princess, scratch their eyes out for me if they look!" I think Princess took it to heart, because I swear I saw her glaring at any cat that dared look in my direction.

AKATSUKI POV

"**For fucks sake Konan, she was fucking joking!" **Hidan exclaimed, but then had to dodge, as Konan had made a swipe in his direction.

"**She may have been joking, but I know that some of you **_**will**_** actually look." **Konan shot back at him and smirked as Kakazu hit Hidan over the head.

A few minutes more of silence and then Blaze was back, throwing her pyjamas under her pillow and racing downstairs. Last night the Akatsuki had figured out that they weren't in their universe (realm or world, either word works fine) and were shocked that the people here seemed to know their names. They wouldn't be surprised (well, as unsurprised as s-class ninjas would be) if the girls knew more than just their names.

"**Leader-sama, should we follow her?" **Kisame asked, jumping down from his sleeping area on a pile of pillows.

"**Yes, we should."**

"**Tobi will follow Blaze-chan, because Tobi is a good boy!"**

"**Shut up Tobi, un!" **

They were wondering if they were going to get any more of that food that they had last night, even though the dry stuff that they ate was really disgusting, the wet food was better than nothing.

Following Blaze downstairs, the Akatsuki was met with a strange scene. Blaze was sitting at the kitchen table, eating pancakes, while watching her brother chase her twin around the dining room with two hot pink feather dusters. Zeta was in the kitchen, wearing bunny slippers, fluorescent green pants and a bright orange t shirt, making herself a cup of coffee.

"**I wonder if this happens every day?" **Kisame was amused by the situation.

"**Hn."** Three guesses who this was.

All of a sudden Calypso tripped over Blaze's outstretched foot and she went flying into the couch. Susanoo didn't have time to stop himself, before he tripped over his sister's foot and he fell right on top of Calypso.

"**Ouch, that has to hurt." **Hidan said wincing.

"ARGH! Incest! Rape! Incest! Rape!" Calypso screamed, pushing her brother off of her and running upstairs.

"**Strange people." **Kakazu said, much to the agreement of the others.

"All I wanted to do was tickle her… But no, all she wants to do is scream rape and run away." Susanoo muttered to himself.

"**He wanted to tickle her, didn't look like that to me!"** Hidan laughed.

"**Well, she did scream incest, un." **Deidara replied, meowing with laughter.

"Oi, Sassy! I think that Edward and Slash are dying over there." Zeta said.

And in fact, both Hidan and Deidara were both rolling on the floor, while Sasori and Kakazu looked at each other in disbelief at the immaturity of their partners.

"**How did we get stuck with such idiots?" **Kakazu asked, ignoring the exclamations coming from both Deidara and Hidan.

"**I have no idea, ask Leader-sama." **Sasori replied, looking at his brat with disdain.

"Thank god that Blaze managed to get you _not_ to name the cats after your Akatsuki obsessions." Susanoo said. This got each and every one of the Akatsuki interested in what the conversation had to say.

"Well, let's just say that Cal tried to name big blue over there," she said, pointing at Kisame. "Kisame."

"Oh, she didn't."

"She did. I'm surprised that Zee didn't name Edward, Deidara…"

"I do think of other things besides Deidara, danna." Zeta said, claiming her seat next to Blaze.

"Yeah, like what brat?" Blaze challenged. Zeta was silent and Susanoo shot a look in her direction that said 'I-told-you-so'.

"**She thinks about me, and nothing else, un. Should I be scared?" **Deidara asked, shuddering.

"**Yes brat, you should be."** Sasori said, rolling his eyes at Deidara.

"You know I surprised that _you_, danna, didn't try to name the one you called Claude after your obsession." Calypso said, when she re-entered the kitchen, wearing black pants and a t-shirt that had Kisame and his sword, Samehada, on it.

"**Kisame, you've got a fan." **Hidan teased.

"**Jealous?"** Kisame asked him, challengingly.

"I don't have an obsession, I just happen to find him very attractive. And besides, I thought Sassy and I told you to throw that top out." Blaze said, trying and failing to change the subject.

"Yes, you and Sassy did tell me to throw this top away, but I didn't, because it's my favourite one. And don't change the subject. So you're trying to tell me that you _don't_ have an obsession with Itachi Uchiha."

Itachi froze as Deidara, Hidan and Kisame burst into laughter.

"I told you, I just happen to find him and that sharingan of his attractive. Even Sassy's girlfriend couldn't deny it and she doesn't know who the hell he is."

"**How the heck is a sharingan attractive, un?" **

"**The studded brat thinks you are attractive Deidara." **Sasori pointed out.

"It's true. Kayla thinks the Uchiha is hotter than me." Susanoo said, frowning

"Yeah, but anybody could be hotter than you Sassy." Calypso said cheerfully.

"**I have to admit, though, Susanoo is actually quite good-looking."** Konan said, surprising everyone, especially Pein, who was giving her a calculating look.

"**What, he is good-looking! You seem surprised that I may find someone good-looking." **

Susanoo was an older version of Calypso and Amaterasu, except he was incredibly tanned and had striking green eyes. He was also fairly tall, not as tall as Kakazu, but really tall none the less.

Calypso dodged the dish cloth that was thrown her way and it hit the side of Blaze's head instead.

"Thanks for that Calypso, Susanoo." Blaze said, rolling her eyes at her siblings who chuckling at her reaction.

"Cal tried to name Oreo Zetsu, also…" Zeta said and Susanoo face palmed.

"God of all that is holy, please rid me of these teenagers who have no lives." Susanoo begged, getting down on his hands and knees and prayed to the ceiling.

"He's lost it." Zeta exclaimed dramatically.

"Please brat, he never had it to begin with."

"OI!"

"What, you know it's true Sassy!" Cal giggled, covering her mouth to try and stop herself from laughing, but it obviously didn't work all that well because Susanoo shot her a dirty look.

"Shut it. Look, I'm going out with Kayla to check out the new place, so I'll be gone for a few days. Look after yourselves, won't you. I know that Zeta's eighteen and all, but Amaterasu, you're the more mature one, so look after the others, will you?"

Amaterasu nodded.

"**So that makes both Amaterasu** **and Calypso seventeen**." Pein said.

"**Both Calypso and Zeta act younger than that." **Itachi put in.

"**That's why Amaterasu** **calls them both brats."** Sasori said.

"**You mean, that's **_**also**_** the reason you call Deidara a brat." **Itachi pointed out.

"**That's true."**

"**Hey, un! I don't act like a brat!" **

"**By arguing with that statement, you have just proven that you are." **Sasori stated.

"I'll try, though you might have to call in Damien, because I have training."

"**Training, un?"**

"I forgot about that…Nah, Damien has his hands full already with his own kids; he doesn't need to babysit more. I guess I'll just have to trust the two of them to behave. I can trust you both, right?"

"Yes Susanoo-sama!" Amaterasu and Susanoo groaned, while the two girls fist-pumped.

"You know the rules, girls…" He began, but was interrupted not just by Zeta and Calypso, but by Amaterasu also.

"_No_ parties-"Zeta said cheerfully.

"_No _alcohol-"Calypso sighed.

"_No_ buying ridiculous amounts of 'girly' necessities-"Amaterasu grinned, apparently by the look on her face, the Akatsuki took this as a sign of her once doing so.

"And _no_ boys!" The three girls chorused together, Amaterasu more sullenly than the other two.

"**Wonder why she is fucking sad about the last rule." **Hidan wondered.

"I hate that last rule! I'm never going to get a boyfriend at this rate! You keep telling me to get a bloody fucking boyfriend, but every time I get close to a boy, you being the damn meathead you are, _chases_ them off!" Amaterasu growled, pointing a finger in Susanoo's direction.

Susanoo just raised his hands in surrender, obviously not bothered by the fact that his sister was really annoyed by the fact that he was just trying to protect her. The other two girls were giggling at his predicament.

"**I guess that answers that question." **Kakazu replied.

"I'm leaving, so bye!" And with that, Susanoo was gone.

"I fucking hate him." Amaterasu told the others and with that she trudged upstairs.

"**Itachi, follow her." **Pein ordered the silent Uchiha, who nodded and followed on up after the growling girl.


	3. Overprotective Prats and Cats Who Change

**AUTHORS NOTE**

_Hi All! _

_Thanks so much to all that have favourited and reviewed this story so far! __I was kind of getting stuck a bit on this chapter, but I hope you'll like it. _

_Yeah, so I watched the first season of _Hetalia: Axis Powers _all in one go today. I loved it! Especially Canada and Germany, Canada because he never gets noticed by anyone (kind of like me) and Germany because, well, Germany's Germany and he's awesome like._

_Yeah, so my plan no is to update every weekend, as it's the only time I really get to write without interuption._

_Reviews are love!_

_Apples ^_^_

**Just realised that I haven't actually done one of these, so here goes:**

**Ultimate-Apples doesn't own anything to do with Naruto. She only owns all the characters that are unfamilar to the audience. But she does own several Eddie Rath songs and she will soon be the proud owner of a Jashin Pendant and a Gaara Kazekage Plushie. :)**

* * *

><p>NORMAL POV<p>

He didn't need to baby me so much, I was seventeen years old and I had never had a boyfriend, unlike my younger sister, who has had about six within the last five years alone. You could say the guys absolutely _love_ her and Zeta, but to them I'm just another one of them. _Kind of_, except for the fact that, you know that I'm of the opposite gender.

I noticed that Claude had followed had followed me and when I sat down at my desk, he had hopped up beside me, his beautiful red eyes boring into my own.

"'Lo Claude… Stupid brother, he babies me all the time. He doesn't do it to Cal! I can protect myself." I mumbled.

Claude seemed to be contemplating something, so I left him sitting on my desk as I picked up one of the many manga that I had in my collection.

No, I didn't want to read that one, it gave me nightmares. Not that one either, not until I get the next in the series.

Sighing, I gave up on reading any manga, I grabbed my iPod and put it on the docking station and suddenly really loud and incredibly annoying (well annoying according to Zeta and Cal, but they really can't talk) music blaring through the speakers. I grinned evilly and hopped that I playing this music would get the reaction I hoped. And sure enough, a few seconds later I heard the ripping of paper and Zeta shouting up at me;

"IT'S TOO EARLY FOR LISTENING TO MARILYN MANSON!"

I laughed and Claude looked over at me, confusion written all over his face.

"I do this every day, Zee and Cal hate Marilyn Manson's music. I'm the only one who can actually listen to it!" I explained to him.

Why am I explaining this to a cat?I shook my head; there was something really funny about these cats, like they were almost human or something. Like they could actually understand what I was saying. No that's impossible, I must be dreaming it.

"BRAT IT'S NEVER TOO EARLY FOR MARILYN MANSON!" I shouted back down at her, just when my iPod decided to play 'This is Halloween', also another song that was covered by Marilyn Manson.

_Boys and girls of every age;  
>Wouldn't you like to see something strange?<em>

_Come with us and you will see  
>This, our town of Halloween<em>

This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
>Pumpkins scream in the dead of night<p>

This is Halloween, everybody make a scene  
>Trick or treat till the neighbours gonna die of fright<br>It's our town, everybody scream  
>In this town of Halloween<p>

I am the one hiding under your bed,  
>Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red<p>

I am the one hiding under your stairs  
>Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair<p>

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
>In this town we call home,<br>Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

In this town, don't we love it now?  
>Everybody's waiting for the next surprise.<p>

Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can;  
>Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll...<p>

Scream! This is Halloween  
>Red 'n' black, slimy green<p>

Aren't you scared?

Well, that's just fine  
>Say it once, say it twice<br>Take a chance and roll the dice  
>Ride with the moon in the dead of night<p>

Everybody scream, everybody scream

In our town of Halloween!

At this, I took out my art book and started to draw.

I am the clown with the tear-away face  
>Here in a flash and gone without a trace<p>

I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"  
>I am the wind blowing through your hair<p>

I am the shadow on the moon at night;  
>Filling your dreams to the brim with fright.<p>

I had drawn a face, a face with sharingan eyes without even meaning to. I was drawing Itachi Uchiha without even meaning to.

This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
>Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!<br>Halloween! Halloween!

Tender lumplings everywhere  
>Life's no fun without a good scare.<p>

That's our job, but we're not mean;  
>In our town of Halloween<p>

In this town.  
>Don't we love it now?<p>

_Everybody's waiting for the next surprise  
>Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back<br>And scream like a banshee  
>Make you jump out of your skin<br>This is Halloween, everybody scream  
>Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy<em>

Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch  
>Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King, now!<p>

This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
>Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!<p>

In this town we call home;  
>Everyone hail to the pumpkin song.<p>

I had actually completed a full sketch of the Uchiha before the song had finished. A new record for me.

While I was drawing, Claude had wondered over to me and was watching the page as I had drawn. He was looking at the page with an unreadable expression on his tiny face, like he was trying to keep a low profile.

"Do you like it? It's not one of my best of him." He looked up, surprise written all over his face. His eyes seemed to be saying 'you-have-more-pictures-of-him'.

"Yeah, I kind of draw a lot, so there's bound to be more pictures of him amongst them." I told him, he looked seemingly surprised that his eyes could show what he seemed to be trying to ask.

"Anyway, I have to go to training and I think I might take you with me." And with that, I grabbed my bag (with all of my dance things in it) and Claude and I walked downstairs again.

"Zeta, Calypso, I'm taking Claude with me to dancing!"

"Right danna, make sure Kelly doesn't rape the poor cat!" I shuddered. Kelly was a huge slut and a real mean bitch that seemed to try and rape everything that she classified as 'adora-_bubble'_ and that included cats. We were pretty sure that it was her that had tried to have a very interesting _relationship_ with the neighbour's dog and got caught out by the police. It was rather frightening.

AKATSUKI POV

"**Poor Itachi… he sounds like he's gonna get raped, un." **Deidara grinned as the girls and the Akatsuki watched him and Blaze leave the house.

"Hang on a sec Zee-Zee, did that cat just grin?" The Akatsuki froze as the two girls looked at them.

"Dunno, can cat's grin?" Zeta questioned, looking at Deidara, who was staring back fiercely.

"Don't think so…" The Akatsuki breathed a metaphorical sigh of relief and were about to restart conversation, when they were startled by the muffled sounds of something going off.

_China! I choose you! China! I choose you! China! I choose you!_

There was complete silence, before Zeta and Calypso burst into laughter. Calypso started to pick up books from the table and put them on a chair. When she had finished this task, she had picked up a small, but incredibly loud, square shaped box thing.

"**What the fuck is that thing?"**

"**Not sure, maybe it's some kind of communication device…" **Sasori said, putting a paw up to his chin, thinking.

"She forgot her phone again, the idiot." Zeta sighed, shaking her head.

"Don't say that to her face, you know that she prides herself on being more mature than us, that's why she prefers to be by herself more often than not." Calypso pointed out, pressing a button on the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Hi Calypso, is our sissy there?"_

"**Yikes! It talks!" **Tobi shouted, scrambling back and knocking into Deidara, who hissed and slapped Tobi over the head with a paw.

"No sorry Hyperion, she just headed out. What did you want her for?"

"_Just tell her that mum, dad and I won't be visiting until next month."_

"Okay then God-boy, tell mummy and daddy I love them."

"_Will do!"_

"Oh, and Zeta told me to tell you that she loves you, too!" Calypso added as an afterthought.

"Oi, did not! Not that I don't love you God-boy, but not like _that_." Zeta protested

"_Understood oh-crazy-one! Check ya' both later!" _And with that Hyperion hung up.

Once Calypso had put down the phone, she was tackled by Zeta, who had started to tickle her mercilessly.

"**Yeah! Cat fight!" **Hidan called much to the amusement of the others, for once again, pointing out their situation.

"**Hidan, if they're cats, what are we?" **Kakazu asked, trying to point out to Hidan that he was an idiot, without having to use the word 'idiot'.

Hidan just sat in silence and Kakazu smirked.

"Hey Zeta, reckon we could give the cats a bath? They kind of stink, no offense to the kitties."

"Yeah, I'll take Edward and you can take Ryuk."

"**Seriously, why on earth did they choose us, un?"**

"**No idea brat, but go along with it. You **_**do**_** smell." **Sasori smirked as Deidara pouted.

Zeta picked up Deidara and Calypso picked Kisame up and with that the two of them headed up the stairs.

"**Hey Kisame, I don't have a very good feeling about this, un."**

"**Me neither Deidara, me neither."**

After Zeta had run the water (which was hot water, by the way) and Calypso had put soap into it, the two girls ceremoniously dumped the two Akatsuki members into the bath.

Suddenly there was a massive cloud of smoke and there stood two, fully naked men. One blonde and one with blue hair and skin, both of them extremely familiar to the two girls they were now naked in front of.

"Hi, un!" Deidara said, grinning at the two girls, both of which were gaping at the two men like idiots.

"Oh my god, Zeta please tell me I'm hallucinating."

"If you are hallucinating, then I'm having the same hallucination as you are. Deidara and Kisame of the Akatsuki are standing in front of us."

"Yes and both of them are naked!"

Deidara and Kisame looked at each other at the same time that the thought had seemed to cross Zeta and Calypso's minds, as both of them turned bright red at the same moment.

As each were holding a towel the girls through the towels at the two men, who took them thankfully and covered up their more _manly_ utensils.

"So, what are we going to tell Sassy and more importantly my twin happened to our sweet little kittens?" Calypso asked Zeta.

"You could tell them that we ran away?" Kisame said hopefully, making Calypso's blush deepen.

"Nah, Blaze lives here and- Oh. My. Jashin. The rest of the cats are the Akatsuki, aren't they?" Zeta interrupted herself, placing a hand over her mouth. Deidara nodded.

"And that means danna took someone with her, who was it?"

"Guess, un." Deidara smirked and Kisame chuckled.

"Let me guess, she took 'I-only-think-he-and-his-sharingan-of-his-are-attractive'." Calypso giggled, while Kisame smirked and nodded.

Suddenly they heard the slamming of a door and the shouts of "Yo brats, I'm home!"

The four of them froze. Amaterasu was home.


	4. Rooms of Embarrassment

**AUTHORS NOTE**

_Hi all my awesome readers!_

_Sorry for not updating on the weekend like I was going to, but I was slightly busy with my grandmothers 81st birthday! I had so much fun! _

_Anyway, although writing this took longer than I had expected, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm hoping to update every weekend at least. But if I can't, I'll try to write more to make up for it._

_Whose looking forward to the next chapter of Naruto? I am! I really hope that Kishimoto keeps Itachi alive in it... I really do, it'd be a shame for him to die. _Again_. Which will be really frustrating for us fans._

_Until next time readers, reviewers and all the above!_

_Apples ^_^_

**Ultimate-Apples does not own Naruto as however much she wishes to. She does, however own the song Sadness and Sorrow off the Original Naruto Soundtrack and cries whenever she listens to it.**

* * *

><p>NORMAL POV<p>

The house was silent as I walked in. Weird, usually Cat and Zee were way louder than that. I hope something didn't happen to them.

"Yo brats, I'm home!"

Still complete silence and then I heard some voices that weren't in the house before I left. In fact these voices were incredibly familiar. Were those two watching _Naruto Shipudden _again? If they were, I wouldn't be surprised. But then again, these two voices sounded like Kisame and Deidara and they sounded like they were actually talking to Cal and Zee, which wasn't possible.

Unless of course these cats were actually the Akatsuki (which would explain their strange behaviour to anything Naruto related), but it just wasn't possible. But to Hades with it, I guess anything was possible.

Walking upstairs with Claude sitting on my shoulder, I noticed steam coming out of them bathroom. When I went to investigate I saw Cal and Zee hiding behind to very familiar men, who were only wearing towels around their middles and amused expressions on their faces. Calypso and Zeta still wore the signs of blushing on their faces. Ooh! Someone just saw their anime crushes completely naked.

Giggling to myself I said, "Oh my holy fucking Jashin of all hell. You have got to be fucking kidding me… They were our cats… HOLY SHIT! Itachi's on my shoulder isn't he."

"Yes he is." Kisame said and then he turned to his partner, "Ah, it's great to be human again. Shame you're not, Itachi."

Itachi just looked at Kisame and rolled his eyes.

"I'm guessing he just said 'hn'. I mean, is that all he says?" Zeta asked the two human Akatsuki members.

"I'm sure he says more than that. Now if you'll excuse me, would you change him back while I get the others?" With that I walked out of the room and Itachi jumped off of my shoulder.

What the hell was going on here? It was like one of those completely crazy fan fictions, yet this was reality.

When I had reached the other cats, they all just looked up at me as I entered. Princess (whom I now knew as Konan) and Garfield the II (I still cannot believe that Zee had ever named the Great God Pein _Garfield the II_. I bet he was pissed, but he probably didn't even know who in Hades was Garfield) meowed at me, trying to get my attention.

Wondering how I was going to do this, I just said it out loud.

"I know who you guys really are and I'm awfully sorry about the, um, horrible name that we may have given you lot. Please don't kill me." I added as I could see that Kakazu was eyeing me with a look in his eyes that made me shiver.

"It's not entirely my fault, it's Zee and Cal's faults if it's anyone's."

"We take offense to that danna!" I heard Zee shout down at me.

"Stupid supersonic hearing and you call _me_ an ANBU ninja. " I muttered to myself, even though I knew that the ninjas in front of me could hear.

At that moment I could hear footsteps coming from the bathroom and into the room. Turning around I saw Itachi, who was completely naked, bar the towel around his waist covering his manly essentials.

Quickly turning around to hide my blush, I hid my face in my arm.

"Leader-sama, if you and the others go upstairs and get into the bath, you'll turn human." Itachi spoke. Almost immediately the rest of the Akatsuki rushed out the door. All of the Akatsuki besides Konan, who was glaring fiercely at Itachi, who looked impassive as usual; you could see in his eyes the slight amusement, though.

"I'll take you when all the men are finished. I kind of understand how uncomfortable it'd be to be completely starkers in front of six men who happen to be extremely attractive."

"Extremely attractive?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah, you lot have incredibly large fan-bases and they're all growing relatively larger every day." I explained to him. He seemed to be slightly shocked, but then he masked the emotion as if it had never been there in the first place.

Ninjas and their emotions. Nah, scratch that. Make it _men_ and their emotions, whenever they show even the slightest bit of emotion they try to mask it and make it seem like it wasn't even there in the first place. Unlike most girls, who could pretty much fake any emotion if they wanted too.

"As you may have noticed Zee absolutely adores Deidara, whereas Cal loves Kisame to the extreme"

"And you?" I blushed.

"SHE FINDS YOU AND THAT SHARINGAN OF YOURS SUPER-MEGA-FOXY-AWESOME-HOT!"

"Cal I hope you know that you quoted it wrong. It's super-mega-awesome-foxy-hot, dobe."

"I must thank the baka's for announcing to the whole entirety of the Akatsuki that I think that the Uchiha is good looking." I muttered, but Konan and Itachi smirked. Well at least I know the Uchiha smirked, I'm not entirely sure what Konan did.

"Bitches the bath is ready!" It was Hidan who called this down.

"Are you covering up your manhood?"

There was a bark of laughter, but I head numerous shouts of yes and two girlish squeals. Turning to Itachi, I told him to take the male Akatsuki members, Cal and Zee downstairs to the kitchen to wait for me and Konan.

Taking Konan into the bathroom, I placed her into the hot water. Almost automatically there was a loud explosion of smoke and Konan was standing in front of me as I held out a towel in front of me. The first thing I noticed was that she was a bit shorter than me. I was quite tall according to my family's standard height (which was five foot four inches for the females, compared to my five foot nine and a half inches). My twin was about a three or four feet shorter than me and Zee was about her height, as well.

"Thanks for that." Konan said her voice surprisingly quiet. She held a small smile on her face which really suited her, especially since the only expression that I had ever really seen her wear (in both the manga and anime) was those expressionless and incredibly bored ones.

"No problem. I'll get you some clothes, though the pants might be a bit long."

I led her back into my room and started to look for some clothes for her. Giving her some options, she finally decided on a pair of black skinny leg jeans, a bright blue t-shirt with silver butterflies on it and a black leather jacket.

"Nice," I said when she was finally wearing "those clothes really suit you."

She gave a faint blush, like she wasn't used to receiving complements. She probably wasn't, unless of course Nagato gave her complements, which he probably didn't. I know for a fact that male childhood friends don't really do well with the complements department.

When we went into the kitchen, Konan and I were met with an incredibly strange scene. The rest of the Akatsuki were watching the kids channel on the TV, with Cal and Zee silently laughing in the background. I rolled my eyes at their complete childishness and proceeded to look at exactly what they were watching.

They were watching Sesame Street, which I found really quite amusing, especially since they seemed shocked that there was such a thing as a Grouch and that one lived in a rubbish bin.

I had also noticed that Cal and Zee had gone through some of Hyperion and Susanoo's old clothes and presented them to the Akatsuki. Hidan was wearing a t-shirt that used to be owned by Hyperion, before our mother told him to throw it away because of the 'obscenities' on the shirt. It had a large hand on it, with the finger sticking up and it read bellow it 'F U'. I almost giggled, the perfect t-shirt for a man whose vocabulary was severely lacking in words that did not begin with 'f' and end in 'k'.

"Great t-shirt for Hidan! Where'd you find it?" I asked Cal, expecting her to answer. Instead it was Zee who answered, with a faint blush on her face.

"Hyperion may have given it to me after…one night." Cal and I shuddered, still not daring to believe that Zee had ever dated (and, I shudder to think of it) and had sex.

"Too much information Zee, you never tell your ex-boyfriends sisters, who happen to think of you as a sister, that you _may_ have spent some time in _his_ bedroom occupying yourselves." I muttered.

"'Ear, 'ear!" Cal shuddered.

Hearing a shout of laughter, we saw that the Akatsuki was looking at both Cal and I, smirking. After the Akatsuki stopped laughing (or at least until the ones that actually laughed stopped laughing), Pein came over to us girls and his childhood friend. I didn't really feel intimidated, but I knew that I probably should have.

"How do you know who we are?" I swear I could see Zee and Cal gulp.

"The Akatsuki, as in _you_ guys, are from an manga and anime series about Naruto, who is the nine-tails holder. You are basically the bad guy, _with_ incredibly large fan-bases in this world. Um, what else? Oh yeah, I know some things about _some_ people, but I'm not telling anybody anything, as they are the persons secrets. I'm not entirely sure that they'd want me blabbing it to everybody."

I had noticed that Tobi had become tense when I had mentioned that some people had secrets, but had relaxed when I said that I wouldn't go blabbing to people. Kakazu, however was more than suspicious.

"What kind of secrets?"

"Secrets of life and death, Kakazu." I mean, they really were. Madara would totally kill me, Zee, Cal and my whole entire family and make it look like a complete accident.

He took that as a fair enough answer, so did Tobi, as I could see him nodding his head. But on the other hand, he could have been nodding his head at Deidara, who was arguing with Sasori about what art is.

"Just a quick question for you Pein-sama, but do you ever get tired of those two _artists_ arguing about what art is?" Zee face palmed and Cal threw me an exasperated look.

The two girls knew what I felt about art and what I felt about it was very strong. You could say that I was like Sasori and Deidara in that aspect, as I completely threw myself into my art, which (by the way) were mostly drawings (with some paintings along the way).

"Please Leader, sir, don't get her started… please just don't get her started!" Zee pleaded, but I don't think Pein really got the picture (of which I am thankful for).

"Yes, I do in fact get tired of them arguing about art." I just smirked evilly; the rest of the Akatsuki wouldn't know what had hit them, now that _three_ incredibly thorough artists lived in the same building.

"Pein, you really do not want to know what you just got us in for. Now you have two ridiculously obsessed art ninjas and an Irish dancing artist. Now they're all going to be arguing!" Cal growled, actually _growled_, at Pein. Sighing in frustration, she went to sit down in front of the TV, angrily grabbing the remote and switching the channel.

"You're an artist, un?" Deidara actually stopped his disagreement with Sasori and both men had turned to face me.

"Yeah, as you've probably seen, most of the walls in this house have paintings on them. They're the ones that I've done, though I have blown a few of the up. The longest one that's been up there is about ten years old and it's staying up there forever, if I can help it."

There, I had just addressed both of the shinobis arts and my own, all in one hit. They seemed to notice this as well, but they just kind of stared at me and nodded, going back to arguing with each other.

"Holy fucking hell! You just managed to argue with Sasori and Deidara and you didn't get blown up or poisoned!" Zee gasped, her hand coering her mouth.

"Immature brat." I muttered, shaking my head. I saw Kakazu nod out of the corner of my eye, seems like he agreed with me.

"Right, so Leader-sama, I'd just like to lay down some rules. Firstly, no killing, maiming or injuring of any kind. Secondly, no ninjutsu or genjutsu, taijutsu is fine, it's like the martial arts anyway. Thirdly, no sacrificing people to Lord Jashin, Hidan. I'm sure he'll understand. Fourth, this is our house, so there will have to be some room arrangements. Is that alright?" This was Cal speaking, using her sensible side for once. Pein nodded and indicated towards the others that they should do the same.

"Um, let's see. Zetsu and Tobi can sleep in the lounge. Pein-sama and Konan can sleep in mum and dad's room, Deidara and Sasori how about you sleep in the spare and Itachi and Kisame can sleep in Zee's room."

"Hold up, danna! Not wanting to be rude or anything, but why do Weasel and Shark get to sleep in my room?"

"Because I don't think that they'd appreciate sleeping in Cal's room, especially the way it is now." Cal blushed.

We had almost finished renovating Cal's room, but the general idea of it was that it was blue, gold and looked like it had been invaded by a load of exploding Kisame Hoshigaki's.

"Hidan and Kakazu can sleep in my bedroom, while we'll bunk in Cal's." I continued. There wasn't anything in my room that was really that embarrassing, so I'd be fine with letting them stay in my room, just as long as they didn't destroy anything of mine or there'd be hell to pay.

The only really embarrassing room in the house was Cal's and we weren't going to let anybody in there without her permission, unless we wanted to embarrass both her and Kisame (as I'm sure there are quite a few _almost_ naked pictures of him hanging on her wall).

"That sounds reasonable. Would you be able to show us to our rooms?" Konan asked and we nodded, but not before Cal had run towards her bedroom and slammed close the door, arms spreading over it and standing tall in front of it, an expression of embarrassment on it.

"What's in there that she doesn't want us to see?" Kisame asked. Trust him to ask that question.

"Too embarrassing to say." Cal muttered, still blushing.

"What is it? Naked fuckking pictures?" Hidan asked, sniggering. Call's answer didn't only shock him, put all of the other Akatsuki members.

"Close enough to it."


	5. Lack of Education

**AUTHORS NOTE**

_Hi all! _

_This update took a little longer than I had hoped, but it got there in the end. Have any of you read Chapter 551 of _Naruto_ yet? Let me tell you, it was AH-MAZING! I loved it, and I have come to love Nagato more because of this chapter. _

_Alrighty, more stuff will actually be at the bottom of this chapter, so hope you enjoy it also._

**Ultimate-Apples does not own Naruto, which is (unfortunately) owned by a man named 'Kishimoto'. Though in reality, Naruto is owned by the fans, as that is what keeps it running.**

* * *

><p>Sleeping was really good; it was also healthy, too. But when certain people don't get <em>enough<em> of it, they're a little bit grumpy. And I'm speaking for Cal and I, as Zee am about as much of a morning person as one can get.

If Cal doesn't get her Chai Latte of a morning, and I don't get my Mocha both of us get pissed off fairly easily, Cal more so than me, I just prefer to threaten the person with death threats (most of which are fairly effective) and glares. Cal prefers to shout at the person, or persons, annoying her and they usually back down; unlike Hidan who never gives up.

"Bitches! Where's our breakfast?" His call came at about half-past seven in the morning, far too early in my opinion.

"Fucktard, get it yourself!" And that would be my sisters early morning wakeup call of telling us to 'make-our-own-breakfast-or-she-will-torture-you-mercilessly-by-tickling-or-something-along-those-lines-or-maybe-even-worse'.

"Please ignore her; both Cal and danna isn't morning people!" I heard Zee say to him, I'm guessing that they were standing in the kitchen, because that's where their voices were coming from.

Getting up, I walked out of the bedroom, only to run into Konan.

"Sorry." I mumbled, she smiled at me and said that it was okay. I'm guessing that she didn't get much girl time…heck, who am I kidding? She's the only female in a group of males; of course she'd be neglect from females, especially since she is an S-class ranked criminal.

When I walked into the kitchen, I saw that Cal had Hidan in a slight headlock, while he was holding her leg out at an odd angle. Growling in frustration, I slammed my hands down onto the table, waking up Deidara, whose head was resting against the table.

"You two have known each other less than a day, and you're already arguing! If you two don't stop arguing, I will rip out your fucking intestines and tie them in a fucking bow, then put them back into your fucking bodies so that you are so fucking uncomfortable that you'll be begging for death." As quick as a flash, Hidan and Cal had unhanded each other and stepped swiftly in the opposite directions of the other.

"And if that doesn't work, Hidan I will ask Lord Jashin for a punishment that is fairly easy to give to you. Cal, I will show Kisame your bedroom and what is inside it." Cal whimpered, but nodded. Hidan, on the other hand, was nodding his head furiously.

"Please, I'm begging you; don't ask Jashin-sama for punishments, they're horrible." Hidan said, shuddering. I smirked, happy that I had gotten my point across.

Someone was applauding, I turned to see Kakazu (without his mask on) smiling at me. I was slightly shocked.

"Congratulations Amaterasu, you are the first person, besides Leader-sama, to have been able to shut Hidan up and live."

"Um, thanks, I guess. It's good to be able to live, I suppose." I said, still slightly confused as to what had just happened. Kakazu just laughed, and I mean he actually laughed.

"Okay, who drugged Kakazu?" Pein asked when he and the rest of the Akatsuki entered the kitchen.

"Hey, don't look at me, I didn't do anything. All I did was break up a fight, isn't that right Hidan, Calypso?" The two of them nodded mutely when Pein's gaze came down upon me.

"So, what is for breakfast, un?" I sighed; we were never going to get a break while the Akatsuki were there.

"Zee, how about you and Cal make breakfast, you know that if I go near the kitchen I'll blow it up." Thinking for a moment, I added "On second thoughts, let me do that and Deidara can help me."

I laughed as Zee forcibly pushed me and a smirking Deidara out of the Kitchen. I would have been just fine with her pushing me out of the kitchen, but the fact that she pushed me into Itachi was just plain cruelty. Maybe next time I'll push her into Deidara.

"Sorry about that Itachi."

"That's okay, Amaterasu." He said, smirking down at me. I pouted, why he had to be taller than me. I was so used to boys being my height or shorter than me.

After breakfast had been made and put onto plates in front of us, I dug into the pancakes straight away, as did Cal and Zee. The Akatsuki, on the other hand, were looking down at their plates wearily.

Rolling my eyes, I told them that what we were eating were called pancakes and that they hadn't been poisoned. Hidan, being immortal, was forced to eat first. His reaction was priceless, first suspicion, then shock and lastly delight.

"These are fucking delicious! Nothing like what we have in our world!" And with that, the rest of the Akatsuki, minus Sasori, dug into their food.

"So what are we doing today?" Zee asked, after she had cleared her plate of the delicious goodness that is pancakes.

"Well, I was going to finish my costume for the party. But seeing as we have guests-"

"Perfect! They can help with our costumes!" Cal cheered. I slammed my head against the table, much to the amusement of those sitting next to me, which happened to be Deidara and Itachi.

"No, we will not be getting help from the Akatsuki with our costumes. They lack education."

There was a series of protests around the table, the loudest coming from Hidan and Deidara. Zee and Cal, on the other hand, were snorting with laughter. I just realised that I had done my impression of the Uchiha. Crud that makes me sounds like a stalker.

"I mean, you don't know anything about our world, we can teach you, if you like."

"That sounds all right. It'd be good to learn about this world." Konan said, smiling slightly when Pein looked at her and nodded.

"Well, first things first, how about the TV, it's practically the easiest thing we have technology wise and they can watch it when-"

"HOLY FLYING RAMEN NOODLES!" Zee suddenly shouted, all eyes turning to her. She just shrugged and pointed at the clock, which read 8:30.

I groaned; all three of us were late for work (thankfully we all worked at the same place). I'd just have to call up and say that two of us had caught something and the other had to stay at home to look after them.

"Who's going to be the patients and who's the nurse?" I asked. The Akatsuki completely confused at what just happened.

"I'll be the nurse; you're always the nurse Blaze." Zee and I nodded as Cal grabbed the phone and started to dial the number of our work.

"What is that?" Tobi asked childishly, pointing at the cordless phone held in Cal's hand.

"That is what we call a telephone and we use it to communicate with people over long or short distances." Zee explained, "Danna left her mobile (Americans call this a _cell_ I believe) phone at home yesterday, which is a portable communication devise similar to a telephone."

I ducked my head down, blushing. I always left my phone at home. I only bought it because I needed it to ring and text my parents when I was away on school trips and was going to be late, I didn't see the need to take it everywhere I went (unlike Cal, who takes hers everywhere , including in the pool).

Cal motioned for us to shut up and then started to talk to our boss, whom is a friend of Hyperion and Susanoo's, which was really helpful, since he knew us well.

"I'm so _terribly_ sorry Damien, but Zee and Blaze have come down with a _horrible_ sickness that seems to have taken hold of them. I _must_ take care of them, as our dear brother Susanoo has taken off with Kayla. I'm sorry, but we won't be in for work until next week." This was Zee and my cue to start coughing and making our death wishes.

"Oh! This sickness is _terrible_! It makes me feel like I'm going to die!" Zee exclaimed dramatically, falling onto an amused Deidara's lap.

"Life seems so _foolish_ when you are as sick as we are!" I sobbed, and then started to cry without tears, which turned into a hacking cough.

"You see Damien! I _must _insist that I take care of my sister and best friend." Cal's expression suddenly light up and her voice became more cheerful "Thankyou Damien! See you next week!"

"You three are quite the actors. Does this happen often?" Sasori asked as Cal sat down next Kisame, a triumphant look on her face.

"Yeah, you could say at least once a month." Zee said, still lying in Deidara's lap.

"Comfortable there brat?" I asked, smirking at her.

"Yeah, actually I am danna." She replied, blush deepening, but she still lay there.

"Are you saying that I'm comfortable, un?"

"Yes Deidara, I am saying that."

I shook my head and Itachi looked at me strangely. I blushed slightly, but put my finger over my mouth, indicating that it was a secret.

"Hey! You know Sassy's rules?" Cal asked, still smiling triumphantly, making me a bit uneasy and Zee's smirk to falter.

"Yeah, we hear them every day. Why?" Zee asked, genuinely confused. Hidan, on the other hand burst into laughter and Cal smirked at him. Now I was really confused when Itachi suddenly smirked at me.

"Okay, know I'm confused. Why are you smirking and why are you laughing?" I asked.

"I do believe that one of your brother's rules was 'No boys'." Itachi told me, still smirking.

"Crap-" This was Zee.

"I think that we just took that rule-"Followed by me.

"Moulded it into a clay bird-"Next was Cal.

"Gave it to Deidara-"Then was Zee.

"And he blew it up with 'KATSU!'" And lastly was I, I even made the hand movements when I said this.

Deidara looked kind of shocked that we knew this, but shrugged it off.

"Another one of those things that happens a lot?" Pein asked, smirking slightly.

And in perfect unison we all answered, "You have no idea."

* * *

><p><em>Yeah, so I'm trying out something that I've seen in a few other stories... Hopefully it works.<em>

**About the Characters:** _Amaterasu's eyes change colour, usually from grey to blue, but they have been known to turn purple. Zeta dyes her hair at least once a month and nearly nobody knows what her original hair colour was. Calypso hates wearing socks, which makes her wear stockings and tights almost all the time._

**About the Author:** _My eyes actually do change colour, though they only change from a really ice blue colour to a really dark blue-grey colour. I have never dyed my hair at all in my life and I absolutely hate tights and stockings, preffering socks over them both. _

_Hmm, so I hope that you liked this chapter and the random facts about the characters and myself!_

_Cheerio ol' chaps..._

_Apples _ (Something new, eh?)_


	6. Wish Lists and Yaoi Kisses

**AUTHORS NOTE**

_Hi all! _

_I have finally updated! Look at the bottom of this chapter for more information and random facts!_

**Ultimate-Apples in no way, shape or form owns Naruto. Unfortunately, she does own a crappy computer that never works when she wants it too.**

* * *

><p>This is so weird and I completely mean it. You would think that teaching a bunch of incredibly intelligent and not to mention good-looking (you may ask; what does being good-looking have to do with being intelligent? Nothing I will answer) criminals how to use the television would be fairly easy. But here's the thing, even though Deidara and Kakazu understand how to use the phone and how Hidan was so easily able to use any iPod that came into his reach and how Kisame, Konan and Tobi understood the computer (which was easily the most difficult out of all the technology that I had).<p>

I couldn't understand how Itachi and Pein couldn't understand how to work a television. Sure, they got the whole entire theory with the remote and how to _change_ the channels. Just what they couldn't understand was how many actual shows that were on the TV itself.

"GAH! I give up!" Zee screamed, slamming the remote down onto the table and walked off in a huff. Towards Deidara who was having fun playing all of the music on the phone. What a surprise.

"Ah, you never had much patience, did you brat?" Smirking, I made my way over to my laptop and I turned it on.

"Sorry danna, we can't all have patience like you do."

"And this is why you're different to Sasori." Sasori whipped his head around at the same as me.

"Why do you _always_ say that me?" I whined and Sasori growled.

"Because you're my danna and he's a danna to Deidara, but Sasori no danna has no patience, unlike you."

"I have patience brat, but none for brats like yourself and Deidara." Zee opened and closed her mouth like a fish. She had finally stopped talking. Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner! Akasuna no Sasori, congratulations you have officially been the first person, other than myself, to have been able to render Zeta speechless.

"Thank you Sasori for shutting her up, she could go on for hours." I gave him a smile and he nodded right back at me.

"Sissy!" I groaned, I really hated it when Cal called me 'Sissy' and when she called me that, it didn't usually mean anything good.

"Yes Cal, what is it?"

Cal smirked evilly and started to cackle. And I genuinely mean it, it wasn't like laughter at all, it sounded incredibly evil and it was slightly disconcerting.

"What's gotten into the red-haired bitch?" Hidan asked, turning around like the rest of the Akatsuki had when they heard Cal's psychotic laughter.

"Hidan, the red-haired bitch is Karin." Zee piped up, giggling. I rolled my eyes; she really didn't like any of duck-butt Uchiha's fan girls, except for Ino. But we only think that's because Ino kind of looks like she could be Deidara's twin. Scary, right?

"Who the fuck is Karin?"

"Don't ask, you're better off not knowing." Zee said seriously. "And Cal, please stop with that laughter, it's getting slightly creepy and tell us what the holy flying ramen noodles you're on about."

I saw Deidara mouth 'holy flying ramen noodles' and shake his head at Zee, with a slight smile on his face. I smirked, then Itachi happened to look at me and he smirked right back at me, making me blush. Whatever god was up there, please stop making me blush, I hate it! It makes me feel really weird.

Cal, however had stopped with the mad laughter and had looked straight at me and said one word that I was dreading to be ever mentioned; "Yaoi."

"NO! No, Cal you are not showing the Akatsuki yaoi!" I fell to the ground dramatically, so did Zee (but Zee being herself, kind of fell 'accidently' into Deidara, who had the sense to actually catch her).

"I'm sure whatever Calypso is about to show us is nothing to worry about." Konan said, confused by our reactions.

"Konan, you and Pein may not have any problems, but the rest of you might just want to _slightly_ maim us."

And with that, Cal got out the computer, while Zee and I backed into Deidara and Itachi, trying to get away from Cal's idiocy.

The first couple was Itachi and Kisame, those poor shinobi. I'm not going to go into full detail, because that would be disgusting and all that jazz. Let's just say that Itachi was under Kisame. They were lip-locking and shoving there man parts into places that just looked plain awkward.

Kisame reacted almost instantly, letting out a scream of profanities that Hidan himself looked proud of. Itachi, on the other hand, looked at Cal with sharingan blazing and calmly stated "I'm not gay."

Cal shrugged and moved onto the next pairing, which happened to be Tobi and Zetsu.

"What is Zetsu-san doing to Tobi? It looks yucky!" Tobi exclaimed, a slight change in his voice that I noticed and so did Zee, but I'm not sure that the others had.

"**I'll eat you.** For once I agree with him. **That's revolting.**" Both sides of Zetsu glared at Cal, who hurriedly changed the picture to one of Pein and Konan.

These reactions, however, were quite funny. Konan blushed and looked down, while Pein just stared in the opposite direction of Konan. Hidan whistled.

"Always knew you fuckers liked each other!"

This comment brought Cal's attention to him and his partner Kakazu. The picture showed Hidan covered in blood and Kakazu was going at him from behind. Blood, Sex and Pleasure was the title of the picture and that's exactly what it was.

Hidan just stared wide-eyed at the picture before punching Kakazu in the head. Kakazu was listing all of the things that he could kill Hidan _and _Cal with before Hidan had punched him. After he'd been punched, he stayed down.

"Don't you come near me you stupid religious freak." Was all he said and Hidan was all too happy to oblige.

"And lastly, let's have some SasoDei!" Cal cheered, oblivious to the death glares that she was receiving from the ninja artists in the room. Once the picture was on the screen, Sasori slapped Cal over the head (which she muttered "Stupid puppet wannabe…").

Deidara on the other hand was furious, he pointed at Cal and shouted "I'm not a girl! And I'm not gay, un!"

"Deidara, you do know that 'danna' means 'husband', right?"

Deidara looked shocked, furious and downright deadly at that moment.

"So that means that Zee and I are married. Calypso Slater you idiot, 'danna' also means 'master'. Crud, that makes it a hundred times worse."

Sasori gave me a look that clearly told me to shut the hell up.

"I'm not gay, un!"

"Well if you're not gay, _prove it_!"

Cal really shouldn't have said that, but she did. I knew how stubborn the blonde bomber could be.

"Fine, un!" he shouted.

Suddenly grabbing Zee, who happened to be the closest female to him, by the shoulders. He lifted her face up towards his own and placed his lips on hers. Zee was shocked, as her anime and manga crush was kissing her, but quickly snapped out of it and started to kiss Deidara back.

When they pulled apart Zee's face was flushed and she had a dazed look in her eyes, while Deidara looked triumphant.

"I told you I _wasn't_ gay, un!"

"I'll say! That was brilliant!" Zee smirked lightly, still dazed from Deidara's kiss. She wrapped her arms around her body and walked off towards her bedroom, humming to herself.

"Thanks for fulfilling her wish of being kissed by an anime character Deidara. You've just made her day." I told him, smiling when he looked confused.

"We've all written a list of things to do before we turn twenty-five. All of us have 'a kiss from an anime character'. We thought probably just from cosplayers, but hey! You guys have great timing!"

"Cosplayers?" Pein asked, confused.

"People who dress up like anime, manga and all other different characters, we may have cosplayed as a few ninjas once." I explained and Pein nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, you were the first Uchiha to have a blue sharingan!" Cal snickered. Now the Akatsuki were really confused.

"I may have once, when I was about fourteen, dressed up like a Uchiha and bought blue sharingan contact lenses. I have red ones now, come to think of it. We even have Rinnegan contacts each."

"What are contact lenses?" Kakazu asked "Do they give you the abilities of the eye Kekkei Genkai or something?"

"Contact lenses are like glasses, except they go in your eyes and they come in all different colours. They have vision correcting ones, like the ones that I own. And no, they don't give you the Kekkei Genkai of the eyes. We don't have blood line abilities in this world."

Alright, now they seriously looked weirded out. Sighing, I went over to the drawers in the kitchen and pulled out a bunch of contact lenses. Looking for my Rinnegan contacts, I took them out of the container and put them in.

Turning to face the Akatsuki, I opened my eyes and saw Pein's ringed eyes staring back into my own.

"Wow!"

Wow Tobi indeed. You don't know half the stuff that we own that could, would and should freak you out.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE CONTIUED<strong>

**About the Characters: **Amaterasu _loves ramen and can be slightly obsessive about it (just like Naruto) sometimes._ Zeta's _favourite food is Chicken Ceaser Salad._ Calypso _loves sweet foods, but her favourite happens to be large cafe-style triple chocolate muffins._

**About the Author:** _I happen to love all three foods mentioned above, but Cal is based off of one of my friends who loves chocolate muffins and Zee's based off of another really good friend, so yeah._

_Yeah, so this chapter wasn't the greatest. With me being sick for the past week and a half, I'm just glad that I even got to update. I read the latest chapter of Naruto and geez, it was great! Kabuto is one seriously fucked up person, though. I really don't like him, he makes me sick and I'm not joking, whenever I see him I feel like throwing up. He's even worse than the creepy snake pedo himself, Orochimaru, and that is saying something._

_Now to the topic of yaoi, I mean I'm not the biggest fan of it, but I do read it every now and again, not the porno ones though. Just the fluffy, lovey-dovey ones. And only the really good ones at that. _

_Yeah, I started work today at a poster shop (which is great fun, because I get to see all of the latest posters and stuff. Today a man brought in a poster and a pair of boxing gloves to be framed that were signed by Danny Green himself! They were great to see!), so there's another thing that I have going on that might restrict my updating times and stuff. _

_Toodles darlings and I hope that you enjoy this chapter. _

_Apples ^_^_


	7. Author Asking For Forgiveness

**AUTHORS NOTE**

_Sorry I haven't been updating lately, but I've been really very sick. Coming in and out of hospital with massive debilitating migraines and cramping in the feet, as well as recovering from a sprained foot. This year for me has been really bad and I'm really very sory for not updating. I promise that I am going to update within the next month of so, besides it' my birthday next Friday (28th of October)._

_I'm not really doing anything besides recovering and looking through my notebooks that have my fanfictions in them. OH! And reading a really cool blog of my friends called _The Official ChubTrees. _It's really interesting reading through what they've written and what they think of the world and that._

_So I'm going to update soon (I hope)._

_Just a question (SPOILERS) for my readers;_

_Who do you think is behind the mask if it isn't Madara Uchiha? And why did they say that they were Madara Uchiha?_

_I had a really weird theory that it was Izuna, but that is slightly over the top, don't you think?_

_Also the final of _Doctor Who_ was really good, I loved it! And the new season of _Merlin_ is fucking awesome! Let me know what you think!_

_Hope you'll forgive me for not updating and that._

_Abbey_

_PS. The link for my friends blog is _**http:/ the official chubb trees .blogspot .com/**_ (remove the spaces). Please visit it, read and comment on it. They love getting comments and readers, just like I do for my fanfictions! Support the mini-people!_


End file.
